


陷阱

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	陷阱

已经是夜里十二点多了，白sir的卧室内窗帘拉得密实透不进外头一点亮，房间内唯一的光源就是白羽瞳手上的手机屏幕，克制的呻吟声从手机公放出来有些失真，但是依旧撩得白羽瞳气血上涌，不着寸缕的身体罩在宽大的被子下，已经硬得不行的阴茎被带着枪茧的手来回撸动，每一次都用力地碾过龟头带出一手粘液。  
不够，还是不够。  
白羽瞳的喘息渐渐变重，大腿肌肉不由自主崩得很紧勾勒出性感结实的线条，要是外人见了肯定忍不住上手摸几下。  
视频里那个有着白皙漂亮面孔的omega也是这么做的。  
解开白羽瞳皮带的手不知道是因为紧张还是兴奋，带着无法忽视的颤抖，试了三次才抽掉那根皮带，接着就迫不及待地把白羽瞳的西裤连带内裤都往下扯了扯。勃起的性器形状和尺寸都是能拿得出手的极品，被药得迷迷糊糊的展耀顺从本能摸了上去，手指勾着从根部往上撸了两把，又往下揉了揉那沉甸甸的囊袋，搭在展耀腰上的手用力捏了一把展耀才停下玩弄的姿态，把对方的裤子扒到大腿根。  
已经没精力去在意卫生不卫生的问题了，白羽瞳把展耀挂在隔间的外套垫在马桶上坐了下来，洁癖了二十多年的白羽瞳万万没想到会在这种环境下结束自己的魔法师生涯。  
狭小的隔间令展耀不得不缩着自己的肩膀才能勉强蹲在白羽瞳双腿之间。已经是当夜十点了，白羽瞳身上还带着刚刚结束抓捕行动中硝烟的气息，一天下来那处的味道绝对算不上好闻，但是这浓郁的性感的气息实在让展耀无法拒绝地含了上去。  
展耀的唇瓣出了名的好看，或者说这张脸漂亮得令人挑不出错，的确有着让人一见钟情的资本。  
白羽瞳捏着展耀通红的耳朵，看着自己硬到爆的性器被对方含进微微张开的嘴里。展耀从来没做过这样大胆的事情，第一次，业务不算纯熟，只能凭借对方的反应小心翼翼地收好尖利的犬牙，用火热的舌尖去舔弄对方圆润咸腥的龟头，时不时地含住粗大的柱身，收紧原本就很狭窄的喉咙来给对方更大的快感。  
心跳声扑通扑通大得吓人，在密闭空间里显得尤为清晰，混着暧昧的吞咽声，在给陌生人口交的展耀觉得自己那处已经湿得不能再湿了，几乎隔着裤子都能看到那淫荡的水意。红艳的舌尖从根部往上舔，马眼上冒出来的体液被展耀嘬了个干净，喉结动了动，不知道摄取进来多少信息素呛得满脸通红。  
白羽瞳解掉展耀身上的衣裤随手挂到挡板上，抱着对方赤裸又火热的身体坐到自己的大腿上。白羽瞳扣着展耀的下巴，拇指把对方嘴角来不及咽下的那些东西轻轻擦掉，“我叫白羽瞳。”  
两人的性器贴到一块，被白羽瞳大手一拢相互磨蹭着，展耀舒服的眯起眼睛，忍不住跟着摆着腰把自己往对方手里送，但是白羽瞳不打算这么轻易就放过他，扣着他下巴的手微微用力，展耀终于睁开眼睛费力想要认清自己现在的这个人肉坐垫。  
“我叫白羽瞳。”白羽瞳又重复了一遍，展耀迷迷糊糊依旧不算清醒，只是欲望得不到纾解浑身都泛着病态的红意，好一会儿才攒好力气挺起腰想要往白羽瞳的性器上坐。  
白羽瞳换了只手去掐在展耀的腰上阻止他的动作，压着声音最后问了句，“我叫什么？说出来就满足你。”  
展耀最后还是如愿以偿地被他按着后腰一寸寸顶入。内穴又湿又热，未被人造访过的小径又窄又紧，那些许胀痛的不适感都在刺激这个发情经历少得可怜的omega。被占有被索取的满足感爽得展耀脚趾都蜷了起来，但是这远远不够，聪明的展博士就一头歪在白羽瞳肩上，含着白羽瞳同样红透的耳朵一句一句地喊他的名字，叫他快一点，再深一点。  
白羽瞳从没应付过这样的人，之前刚进这场子的时候看着人家端着酒样子矜持又冷静，到了发情期竟然这般黏人可爱。  
“做完这次记得把你的名字告诉我。”  
白羽瞳吻着对方湿润的唇瓣，两人的舌尖推拒着几个来回最后展耀败下阵来被顶回自己的口腔，接着就是对方一阵狂放暴雨的席卷，舌头和口腔内壁一点都不被放过。展耀觉得自己都要缺氧了，对方依旧吻得游刃有余。  
展耀坐在白羽瞳的胯间被顶得晃来晃去还尤嫌不够，双腿盘上对方仿佛永远在发力的腰微微收紧，让完全勃起的肉棒插得更深。厕所里全是这个小隔间里发出来的淫荡声响，肉体与肉体撞击出来的声音每一下都令人脸红，但是欲望无法阻挡，只能把人推到更加无法掌握的深渊。  
门口的脚步声临近，白羽瞳才想起刚刚进厕所就看到趴在洗手台上的展耀，完全忘了在门口摆个有标识的牌子或者反锁。这下好白白被人听一顿墙角，唯一庆幸的大概就是身上这叫得起劲的人现在意识不算清楚吧。  
两三个夜场客人一脚踏进来就发现了这里发生过什么，或者说正在发生着。  
在展耀又一次不知餍足的催促中，白羽瞳吻得很深，一个用力就把分量不重的展博士抱起来压在不算厚实的隔间上使劲操弄。粗长的性器整个拔出再肏进来，带出一点腥臊的液体黏在两人相连的部位。  
外边的人一边解手一边不嫌热闹地吹着口哨，还掺杂着下流的调侃“兄弟，这个人爽不爽啊，大家一起来啊？”  
白羽瞳单手撑着夹着自己的展耀，空着的那只手锤了锤墙，让对方快滚的意思不言而喻。  
被肏的展耀不知道到底怎么了，满是湿意的眼睛眨了两下掉出一串眼泪，看着委屈又可怜。原本放浪的呻吟也黏黏糊糊地含住嘴里，像是在人群里被扒光了似的，羞耻得浑身都泛起了红色。  
一墙之隔的外间传来几人的调笑声和稀稀落落的撒尿的声音，展耀的后穴绞得紧紧的，信息素仿佛无力控制般溢满了这个小小的空间，这下白羽瞳终于是无法忍耐了，托着展耀的屁股让他坐在自己的胯上，抽出后腰处别着的枪卸下里面剩下的子弹，动静不算大，展耀哼哼唧唧的呻吟也没停下，但是外面的人也是混道上的，没等白羽瞳放空枪就吓得提着裤子互相搀着往外头走，还不忘带上门。  
生殖腔还紧闭着，白羽瞳抵着入口处一寸一寸地磨，展耀被肏的浑身都湿漉漉的，头发被汗湿得一缕缕垂了下来服帖得不行，后背也满是滑腻的触感。展耀浑然不觉难受只是自顾自摆着腰把白羽瞳吃得更深，一边轻咬着白羽瞳的舌尖想要再榨取些什么。  
这一下做起来没完没了，白羽瞳知道夜场那些勾当，身上这个omega明显被药得不清，估计一下子也解决不了，只好扶着对方汗涔涔的后颈打商量，“先给你一个暂时标记，等下去我家？”  
展耀迷迷糊糊地点头，歪着头趴在白羽瞳的肩窝上，乖乖地侧过头露出后颈处有些肿胀的腺体，两人的下半身还贴得紧紧的，白羽瞳埋在展耀体内的性器一突一突地发烫，龟头碾着那道不断溢出些淫水的生殖腔口。濒临高潮的omega连生殖腔都软出一条缝来贪婪地吮吸着给予自己巨大快感的阴茎，白羽瞳压抑着射精的冲动在展耀的腺体咬了一口，尝到了浓郁的甜味，像是小时候吃了药之后撒娇讨来的一点点蜂蜜。  
被标记的瞬间两个人一同射了出来，展耀的屁股湿得一塌糊涂，omega本能收着蜜穴把alpha射进来的精液含在深处，只是这一次还不够，展耀只觉得体内愈发不满足，只是这个环境不合适温存，白羽瞳在展耀的唇边烙下几个吻就手脚麻利地收拾好两人的衣服，扶着半倚在自己身上的展耀出了酒吧后门。  
遵纪守法的好阿sir一路压着油门娴熟地躲避着路口各个摄像头，二十来分钟的车程在搂着展耀进家门的时候只用了不到一半的时间。  
两个人从进门的时候就吻到一块，从玄关到客厅踢了一地的衣物，最后白羽瞳一只手垫在在展耀的脑后把人压在餐桌上肏弄的时候展耀浑身上下只剩一条被扯得皱巴巴的靛蓝色领带，松松垮垮地挂在脖颈上。  
从脖子蔓延下来的吻痕连起来是吓人的一大片，白羽瞳一面放肆地吻着身下常年不见光而异常白皙的皮肤，一边动作轻柔地抚慰展耀又硬起来却无法射出些什么的性器。  
“出了一晚上的水，渴不渴？”  
白羽瞳摸了摸展耀的那处，已经被之前那次肏了开来，里面满是自己射进去的东西，几乎没有遇到多大的阻碍白羽瞳就一插到底进了最深处，这次不一样，这次是在自己家了，白羽瞳可以实实在在地做些自己喜欢的事情。  
哄着展耀叉开双腿夹住自己的腰，白羽瞳抱着展耀到厨房间倒了杯水，展耀喝得急一下子呛了好几口，每咳嗽一下就连带着身后都跟着缩了缩，吸得白羽瞳头皮发麻。  
白羽瞳坐在沙发上轻拍着展耀的后背帮他顺顺气，等确定身上的人缓过来一点了才又开始攻略城池。  
生殖腔被白羽瞳的阴茎一次次顶弄，原本就被肏软了一条缝，不害臊地不住吮着那圆润的龟头，恨不得再得到一点粗暴的对待，不过展耀掉眼泪的样子太过可怜可爱，白羽瞳没了捉弄人家的心思只想一心给他最好的。  
要不该怎么夸展耀的这幅好皮相，谁看了都喜欢，谁看了都想把最好的捧到他眼前。  
压抑着进到生殖腔的渴望，白羽瞳抵着那肉缝用力干了十来分钟和展耀一起射了出来。捞起身上软趴趴仿佛被抽了骨头一样的人，抱着展耀进了卧房里的卫生间。  
白羽瞳家没有浴缸，展耀只能靠在白羽瞳身上站着好让自己省点力气，任由对方从头到脚给自己打上泡沫。展耀看上去对清理自己没多大兴趣，倒是借着滑溜溜的沐浴露把白羽瞳结实的肌肉摸了个彻底。  
“这么喜欢？”  
耳边是白羽瞳欠揍的调笑声，常年拿枪的粗粝手掌揉弄着展耀已经被蹂躏得通红的臀肉，从穴口探入一指把之前射进去的那几炮精液给导了出来。微凉又滑腻的液体从身后流出来让人有种失禁的羞耻感，展耀用手指抵牙关防止自己露出太过淫乱的声音，只是那微微收缩的穴口不受主人的控制，只想咬着白羽瞳的手指进得再深些。  
“我站不住了，快一点好不好？”  
白羽瞳飞快地把两人身上的泡沫给冲干净，用浴巾裹着展耀放倒在床上。后背终于抵上令人安心的床铺，展耀先前被白羽瞳灌了一肚子的精水，又洗了个热水澡，现在药性也下去了只觉得累得手指尖都抬不起来只想好好睡一觉。  
但是身体内那绵绵的痒意令人无法忽视，只好往后退一些后背抵上白羽瞳硬硬的胸肌，抓着白羽瞳的手臂环住自己。  
“还有力气？刚刚不是还喊累吗？”  
两个人的身体贴得很紧，白羽瞳半勃起的性器就抵在展耀的臀缝里，那肉穴被肏得太久暂时还有些微微张开。  
怀里的人乖得不行，浑身上下都在示好讨饶，就是嘴巴有点犟，不喜欢把话给讲明。  
“想要我插进来？”  
展耀觉得自己心跳有些过载，有点羞赧，但是做了这么久了再矫情就不好看了，只能应了一声，然后就拉高了被子遮住了大半张漂亮的脸。  
“想要的话自己把屁股分开。”  
白羽瞳的指尖在穴口按了按，就摸到了一手水，随后就感受到身前的人颤颤巍巍地分开自己的臀瓣，甚至往后撅了撅屁股，温热的淫液没有阻挡地沾湿了紧贴在身后的性器。  
“快进来好不好，要流出来了。”  
白羽瞳把侧躺着的展耀搂紧，堪称温热地顶入，性器一寸寸缓慢地肏进穴内，展耀勾着白羽瞳正在玩弄自己奶尖的手指放到唇边用牙齿磨了磨。  
“告诉我名字，我今天晚上就不出来。”  
白羽瞳干燥的嘴唇贴着展耀的耳廓，说得每一句都像哄骗带着勾引。  
“展耀，我叫展耀。”


End file.
